memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Four/Attack
(Space, Bajoran space) The Federation defense fleet is firing at the Dreadnought missile hitting its shields as the USS Peterson moves into fire phasers and photon torpedoes hitting the Dreadnought's defense shields, as the Helena moves in with a spread of quantum torpedoes as the Dreadnought missile fires off its anti-matter torpedoes damaging the Starfleet vessels and Romulan and Klingon ships as it flies pass the damaged ships as Helena fires a volley of quantum torpedoes and phasers hitting the defense shields. (Helena's main bridge red alert) Direct hit to the missile's power grid no damage reports Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks at the tactical read out on her console. Ensign bring us around for another pass orders Captain Tyson as he looks at the young helm officer. Coming to course 315 mark 364 increasing to full impulse speed reports Ensign Leigh as she looks at her helm console. Typhuss any way to get pass that thing's shields? asked Captain Tyson as he looks at Captain Kira. Captain Kira shrugs his shoulders as the ship takes some hits as sparks erupt from the ceiling and back display computer consoles. Shields down 56% reports Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks at the tactical console showing that the shields are going down. Direct hit to our main EPS conduits main power just went down reports Ensign Mason as the ship takes some more hits from Dreadnought. Switch to emergency back up power orders Commander Core as she looks at Ensign Mason and the lights start flickering. The Dreadnought missile has increased speed to full impulse speed I'm trying my best to stay with it sir reports Ensign Leigh as she looks over her shoulder. (Space) Helena is following close behind dreadnought as the missile approaches Bajor for its final approach into the planet's Atmosphere. (Helena, main bridge red alert) We're not gonna make it says Commander Core as she looks at the viewer as they see Dreadnought getting close to Bajor. Sensor alarm goes off. Captain sensors are picking up a cluster of warp signatures its a Federation task force led by the USS Lexington reports Ensign Mason as the consoles and lights flickered due to the main EPS conduits being hit badly. (Space) The reinforcements unleash a volley of weapons fire all over the Dreadnought missile collapsing its shields and dealing damage to the hull and causing secondary explosions and the missile blows up into a thousand pieces. (Helena, main bridge) Stand down red alert orders Captain Tyson as he walks towards the helm and the lights brighten up and he stands next to Ensign Leigh who is sitting at the helm. Commodore Tyson is ordering all ships to enter orbit around Bajor as the Vedeks want to thank us for helping them reports Ensign Mason as he looks up at Captain Tyson and Commander Cole. Tell the Commodore we're on our way Commander care to join me on the surface says Captain Tyson as he looks at Commander Core. Both officers head to the turbolift as Lieutenant Mitchell sits in the command chair. (Bajor, Vedek hall) The Bajoran Vedek Assembly is looking at Captains Tyson, Kira, Commander Core, and Commodore Tyson as Kira Nerys walks up to them. On behalf of the Bajoran people and the Vedek Assembly I want to thank Starfleet for stopping a destructive missile that came from the Cardassian people says Kira as she looks at the Starfleet officers she calls friends and one a lover. Then an unknown person beams into the Assembly hall as Bajoran security guards point their weapons him. Who are you asked Kira as she looks at the unknown person. I am Commander Dolim of the Xindi and we will get our revenge for what happened to our super weapon he says as he shot the two guards with his weapon and injures Kira as she jumps out of the way and he beams away. Tyson to Helena trace that transporter beam says Tyson as he pressed his communicator. (Helena, main bridge) We've traced it to a unknown warship leaving the planet from a low orbit reports Mitchell as she looks at the viewer. Pursuit it Lieutenant 'says Captain Tyson over the comm system. Aye, sir Elizabeth pursuit course Ensign lock phasers target their engines says Mitchell as she looks at the helm and then at tactical. (Space) Helena pursuits the vessel but it vanishes into a subspace vortex as the torpedoes fly and miss the target. (Helena main bridge) Helena to away team the warship disappeared into a subspace vortex reports Lieutenant Mitchell as she walks down the steps and is standing next to Ensign Leigh who is working at the helm. What you mean it vanished into a subspace vortex Lieutenant? says Captain Tyson over the comm speaker. I mean sir that before our torpedoes hit they went into a vortex and disappeared reports Lieutenant Mitchell. (Bajor, Vedek Assembly) Very well Lieutenant get back here on the double we got wounded says Captain Tyson as Doctor Tanner is scanning Kira Nerys with her medical tricorder and treating her wound. Aye, sir we're on our way back now says Lieutenant Mitchell over his communicator. The Xindi we've not heard from them since the 22nd century when Captain Archer succeeded in destroying their superweapon in 2154 says Commodore Tyson as she looks at her son and Commander Core. That's not true, Commodore, in 2364 General Thy'lek Shran and some Andorian Imperial Guard troops were attacked by the Xindi, I was there too and I saved them from the Xindi says Typhuss as he looks at Commodore Tyson. I was aboard the USS Enterprise when that happened they almost shot up the ship says Captain Tyson as he looks at Captain Kira and his mother. (Space) Helena returns to Bajor.